Talk:Raiden vs. Akame/@comment-44501217-20200209135200
To tell you the truth, like, honestly, i disagree with the verdict. For several reasons: 1- Raiden's Ripper Mode and Zandatsu solely relies on how much fuel he has, which lasts for around 15 seconds. 2- I said it before, and i will say it again: Lifting strength doesnt ALWAYS translate into destructive capacity. I mean, even before obtaining Murasame, Akame was able to handle building-sized Danger Beasts, and she was able to trade blows with Mutated Danger Beasts with her bare hands, where said beasts are stronger than the normal ones by a high bargain. 3- Raiden's destructive capacity is WAY lower than that of Akame. Akame, at her lowest degrees, is capable of taking down Esdeath, who can freeze an entire lake, which yielded Small City level results, and even trade blows with Budo, who created a storm that was calculated to be around City level, while Raiden's greatest feat was taking down Metal Gear Excelesus, which created a Small Town level crater, which is nowhere near that of Akame. 4- Akame fully scales to Esdeath's Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief, as Esdeath herself stated that 1 has to have a massive will and viatality to survive the storm. NOT TO MENTION that Esdeath's powers and stamina was stated to be constantly amplified and replinshed during the activation of the storm, and Akame scales to this, since most of the forces of the Revolutionary Army were completely wiped out when Esdeath survived the storm, where the rest survived with sheer luck, alongside Najenda and Akame. 5- Akame fighting Esdeath where said person activated the ice storm and trading blows with her means that she scales to her in her Ennodzuno mode, considering the fact that she was able to trade blows, and even injure Esdeath, who not only was able to engulf the entire country with snow, which yielded Petatons of TNT (Which got accepted by a calculation expert by the way), but also, Esdeath was stated to be able of attacking the very world and its lands. While this last statement at first glance would be considered a hyperbole, if you looked at her Ice Storm feat, then this isn't a hyperbole at all, indicating that Esdeath is capable of performing this feat. 6- Has Raiden EVER been shown to react to someone who can conceal his prescene? 7- Akame fought someone that is tougher than Raiden, and it's Wave. Using a strategy of weakening the areas of an armor by repeatedly striking the same area at the same time, where Wave was stated to be an opponent with almost no openings while clad in Grand Chariot. 8- Raiden, without Ripper Mode, is around Mach 165. This calculation made by Muhammedmco is wrong. He just assumed 10 body lengths, where nothing actually was stated that in a time dilation, something like multiplying the length of the body by 10 body lengths. This method would only work if Raiden was outrunning the Maverick Missiles, but he is jumping towards their source. So this calculation made by Muhammedmco is wrong in every way. 9- The calculation made by VSBW about Raiden reacting so fast that raindrops appeared frozen is wrong as well. The formula of viewing something like this as slow to determine the speed is as follows: Human speed x (Raindrop speed / Snail speed). Knowing that Raiden is no normal human, we can take the human speed section to be around 12.5 m/s, which is the fastest running speed of a human being. Knowing this, the speed of a raindrop falling is around 20 mph, or 9 m/s. Finally, the speed of a garden snail is around 1.7 mph, or 0.76 m/s. Plugging all of this into the formula from above and we get Ripper Mode Speed, which is 148.03 m/s, which is nothing compared to Raiden's top speed. This calculation of VSBW is wrong, as it's assuming the timeframe of the Ripper Mode, not comparing Raiden's speed to the frozen raindrops, which means that Akame is way faster. Not to mention that the calculation wasn't even accepted and they added it to his own profile anyways. I mean, i myself made a calculation of Tatsumi dodging Budo's lightning, which yielded around Mach 1480.15, and while it wasn't accepted, you can just take Akame's own lightning dodging feat, which will be the same result, meaning that Akame is WAY faster than Raiden, also taking into account that Raiden has NEVER been shown to dodge anything like lightning or even what is close to it. I can list even more reasons as to why Akame would win, since she is shown every single superiority in this fight, but this is your fight and your choices. It was a good fight, and i liked it really. Good luck with your other battles!